


Dreams Come True

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Series: Shitload of Oneshots [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Caught, Coming of Age, F/M, Fili if you want, Kili if you want, Kitchen Sex, Mirror Sex, Read, Read please, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Thorin love, With You, comment, food rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your parent's are away for the week and you are left with a couple of movies and the empty house. There was cons to it, the silence, loneliness, and possible brain cell depletion... But then there were the pros which outweighed the cons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin all over your Oakenshield

**Author's Note:**

> I found a shitload of oneshots and smuts that I just couldn't keep from posting, this series is just random, some smut, some not. If you have any requests feel free to ask and no... I am not continuing my previous Thorin story mostly because... It sucked.

Your parents were away, the house was yours, and summer just started. It was probably the best thing you ever wished for. No rules, no one to tell you beer was bad, and you had the entire night to stay up as long as you wanted. Eighteen was a nice age, the age where you were on the verge of graduating your senior year, the age where you were already accepted into three colleges of your choice. You considered throwing a party, but decided that would be too much work.  
You instead popped some popcorn and turned on a movie. Not just any movie, the very first Hobbit, you had all the others lined up beside the case. You had seen all The Lord of the Rings, but with school and everything you just couldn't. Here was your chance and to be honest, it was amazing. At the end you were growing tired, but god you wanted to know what would happen next. Especially with Thorin Oakenshield. Man, you always had a thing for strong dominant men. Thorin was just one guy out of hundreds that made you wet and that was okay. Before turning off the movie entirely, you rewinded and took one last peak.  
His beautiful beard, bright blue eyes, and great muscular structure. He wouldn't be that tall compared to you, you were short for your age, just about five' four'', he would beat you by about two inches at the most.  
"If only." You turned the TV off and left for bed, going to sleep easily you dreamt of Thorin taking you in the night, however when you woke up... Things were off.

 

A loud clattering came from the kitchen, loud enough to send you jumping from your bed in hopes it wasn't your parents. You left the bottle of beer on the table like an idiot last night. Oh god! Was it them?! You practically ran from your room, down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where... It wasn't them... Your eyes widened and yours fists clenched... You were unafraid despite the fact that this was a man you had been dreaming about. He wore nothing, he was plain naked... ALL his proportions startled you.  
Food was everywhere, food that was meant to be for the next few days your parents were gone. He was eating all of it, Thorin Oakenshield was eating every single bite. He was much taller than you expected him to be and when he turned to face you, he stared down. Your shirt ended just at your mid thighs, everything else was underwear and nakedness. He looked you up and down with a stone gaze.  
"Might I ask why your gown is so short my lady?" He spoke in a mellow, calm tone, your cheeks turned a bright red. He smiled brightly at you.  
"H-How... Did you get into my house?" You stuttered, he chuckled loudly, bellowing it throughout the entire house before taking a bite of the apple in his hand.  
"Now you sound like the hobbit." My eyes widened at the fruit in his hand, you snatched it from him.  
"Did you wash this?" He frowned and shook his head unknowingly. "It has chemicals on it!" You threw the half eaten apple in the garbage and sighed, you looked around your kitchen, it was a disaster, all of it. Torn up and ruined. Tears nearly filled your eyes, but a caring hand touched your shoulder and when you looked over it was Thorin in all his glory.  
"I am sorry Anralimë." What was that suppose to mean? He just said something in dwarfish to you and you didn't know what.  
"Thorin... How did you get here?" You asked taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around you, engulfing you with his body and kissing your cheek.  
"Do you not remember our lovely time last night human?" He murmured into the slope of your throat, shivers passed down your body. Images of you and Thorin flashed through your mind, how he took you, claimed you, your virginity was gone after last night.  
"I thought that was a dream." He kissed again, this time nipping with a little teeth.  
"No dream my dear. Do I feel real?" He ground his length into you, causing you to moan uncontrollably, his arms preventing most of your movements.  
"Oh God Yes."  
"Good..." He flipped you around and lifted you up so your legs wrapped his waist, he placed you down on the counter and began to kiss at your collarbone. "Last night was the greatest night of my life. Much greater than any dwarf woman could give..." His hands reached down to stroke your soaked underwear. "My type of woman... Always wet for her king and ready to be taken." He grabbed the edges of your underwear and pulled them down, your didn't protest, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. His taste was better than you expected, so salty and manly.  
His other hand grabbed the base of your skull, pulling you closer into his lips. You let out a mewl of excitement, feeling him so close, but knowing that it would all be pleasure and no pain. If you could take him the night before, you could certainly take him now. He shoved his entire girth into you, fully erect and already sending amazing sensations through your body.  
"Thorin!" You shouted out, your nails digging into his shoulders as he pecked at your sensitive flesh. He began thrusting, in and out, causing you to moan and writhe. You had never felt such pleasure in your entire life, it was so good. You looked down at where his thrust were penetrating you. It made you even hornier watching him push into the tightness of your wet pussy. He noticed, weaving his fingers through your hair.  
"You like watching me fuck you, don't you?" He cooed, you nodded your head as he went faster, biting your bottom lip.  
"Then let's make this a bit more interesting." He pulled out of you, leaving you empty and confused. He then with all his strength picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You couldn't contain a whole hearted laugh, where was he taking you? This was your house and you didn't even know, as he was carrying you to... Your parent's bedroom?! You removed your shirt throwing it to the ground.  
"Thorin, what if my parents find-"  
"Your parents don't have to know love, now..." He threw her on the bed, just then did you remember that one whole wall of the room was a mirror. Thorin stared lustfully at you in it, cherishing your naked form and enjoying every minute of this. You did the same to him, looking him up and down, giving him a look that only he could know. He grabbed himself rubbing up and down the shaft of his cock. "Sit up on your knees." You did as he ordered staring at the mirror, becoming self conscious of your body, but he enjoyed it. Every beauty mark, every crevice, everything... "Spread them." He crawled up behind you on the bed as your spread your knees, opening yourself that much more and watching as he closed his eyes and gave one hard rub. He took over, grabbing the backs of your calves and spreading your legs further and further, just until he grabbed your waist pulling you onto him.  
You could see his cock moving into your vagina, you leaned back into him and moaned. He began to thrust upwards into you, it began slow, to where you could feel everything, then it grew quicker and quicker.  
"Oh Thorin! Fuck!"  
"Tell me what you feel... What you see."  
"It feels so... G-Good... Your cock inside of my pussy, taking m- Oh god, I am going to cum!"  
"Cum for me... Let me see you come undone, the only one who has." He grew more ferocious, his hand smooth down your stomach and rubbing over your clit roughly. His eyelids drew over his eyes and he growled between his teeth. "Cum my queen!" Just then you came around him, back arching perfectly and mouth agape. He pulled from your throbbing vagina, his body jerking with spasms as thick ropes of white shot from his cock onto the bed spread. You moaned loudly, just before he inserted himself into you again and kept going.  
"Thori-" The door opened and you both froze to find that it was... Your parents.


	2. Dreams Come True 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents have caught you and Thorin having sex, what will happen next?

"What in gods name is going on here?" Thorin hopped from the bed raising his hands in defense.  
"Allow me to ex-" Your father threw a punch right across his jaw sending him to the floor groaning in pain.   
"And You?!" Your father pointed in your direction complete disgust and disappointment ridden on his face. You grabbed the covers and pulled them over your body to cover up. Your mother was sobbing like it was the end of the world. Neither of them recognized a king when they saw one, whether he was handsome, or not.  
"What if you get pregnant?! I am thoroughly disappointed in you young lady. Go to your room." He turned to her mother. "Sweetheart call the cops. I want this baboon out of your house." Her father's voice was sincere, intimidating, and utterly enraged. Your mother left to go and call up the cops as you stood you were not expecting the large squeak that escaped her lips when she went down the hallway. Thorin rose up and stared down it, the hint of a smirk grazing his features.  
"I apologize sir, but your daughter is the love of my life. I plan on marrying her." Thorin stood across from your father, who was about to hook another lefty until your mother screamed his name. He rushed out after her Thorin opening his arm for you to come to him. You held the blanket firmly against your body, he wrapped an arm around you and walked you into the living room.   
You nearly fainted, it was Thorin's entire company, they were all standing and smiling sheepishly with your parents who were gagged and tied up. Their screams and shouts muffled against the cloths that were tied around their mouths.   
"What the hell?" You muttered, Thorin chuckled still in all his naked glory.   
"This is my-"  
"I know who they are. All of them. Dear god! How did you all get here?"  
"We came for Thorin." Ori said.  
"It's time for us to continue our journey." Bofur chimed in, you then realized that the story never ended for them and at the end... Thorin was bound to die... Along with his two cheerful and curious nephews who were staring at the coffee machine. You didn't want him to die, in fact he had become the man of your dreams, the man you fell in love with. Everyone was quiet as you contemplated, Thorin angled his head to look down at you.   
"You can come with me. We can take back Erebor together." You wanted to go with them, your parents shaking their head vigorously, thinking all of them were burglars. You looked over the cheerful expressions of the company before looking up at Thorin and shaking your head, a tear drifting down your cheek. He cocked his head wiping it away with your thumb.   
"My place is here Thorin and you belong there."  
"Then I will come back for you." You could see the hope in his expression and decided against breaking it. He would take back Erebor, but he would never be the same again. He would die as he did in the book, maybe an even more worse fate because of Hollywood but you couldn't allow him to know that. It was just how the books went and he needed to go back to where he came from... Whether you liked it, or not.   
"Okay. I will hold you to that." You smiled, his hand reached out to grab your chin, he leaned down pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.  
"I promise to return to you." Then everything hit you with a rush, a gleaming light blinded your vision and when you had opened your eyes you were sitting on your bed, dressed in your pajamas from the previous night as though nothing had happened. The clattering in the kitchen caused you to jump up and go running to find out who it could be, but when you entered it was only your pet cat, puddles, telling you he was hungry.   
You fed your cat and came up with the idea of continuing the hobbit movies to the last one. Sitting on the couch you turned on the TV, realizing that the movie was paused exactly where you left it before as if you hadn't turned off the DVD player at all. When your eyes traveled to the coffee table you saw a silver glint in the corner of your eye. Turning your head you saw a silver ring laying on the floor. You hurried to pick it up admiring it entirely, unaware of where it had came from and when you slipped it on your finger you knew it wasn't a dream... Thorin Oakenshield was real and he was the love of your life. You never saw him again, but you always kept the ring close at your side never forgetting the day he made love to you, the day you fell in love with the real him.

 

3 years later....

Sitting at a coffee shop minding to yourself and sipping from a cinnamon latte. You were on break from your job at the publishing company. You hadn't realized you were being watched until you looked up and found a sapphire pair of eyes searching your features and figure. You would recognize those eyes anywhere, it couldn't have been him, you crossed your legs and went back to reading your book. You thought nothing of it, lifting up your cup with the hand that the held the silver ring and taking a sip. Your eyes curiously wandered again and when you examined his features, you saw who it truly was... Richard Armitage, he had a book in front of him as it was, but wouldn't tare his eyes from yours. Your breath hitched when he stood and approached, leaving his book and coffee cup there, he sat across from you. You averted your eyes back to the pages of your book, not being able to focus on the words, he made a feigned cough. You slowly rose your head, shuttering under his stone gaze.  
"Hi." He said in his deep baritone accent, you opened your mouth, but closed it with an audible snap.  
"Hello." You muttered out, he chuckled, sitting back comfortably in the chair and raising an eyebrow.   
"I'm Richard." You told him your name, but quickly returned to your book. He reminded you too much of Thorin and it hurt, to see the eyes of the man you loved after so long. You hadn't watched the hobbit movies after witnessing his death, which was painful the least. Your parents would ask what was wrong and you never said, Richard feigned a cough again still grinning wildly. He was so... Sexy, he left you breathless.  
"Must be a good book."  
"Extremely."  
"Well then forgive me for interrupting." He scooted back about to sit up from the seat, but you shut the book swiftly and stopped him.  
"I can always continue later though." He nodded his head with a smirk of relief, he sat down again and scooting closer till he could reach for your hand, which he did caressing your knuckles softly with his thumb.  
"I keep getting the feeling that we have met before." You smiled feeling breathless, your eyelids fluttered and your cheeks turned a blush red, but your expression was blank. You were in a trance and it was him who had caught you in it all along.  
"I am afraid you are mistaken." He rose your hand up bringing your knuckles to his lips which were so soft and familiar. " I would never forget those eyes, or this ring." He gestured to the ring on the hand he was holding, your breathed hitched when you were hit head on with suspicion. You gulped, lips forming a straight line. "Anralime." he whispered in your hand, you smirked. The both of you left the coffee shop together, unaware of what would happen next.


End file.
